


The Dark’s Not Taking Prisoners Tonight

by moonwolvie



Category: Marvel, Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, M/M, Ode To Sleep, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwolvie/pseuds/moonwolvie
Summary: Definitely not Marc Spector’s most successful night. Set during the 2006 run. (Inspired by Ode to Sleep by Twenty One Pilots)





	The Dark’s Not Taking Prisoners Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first fic, I hope you guys like it! I love Marc so much, I’ve always wanted to write something about him. This song reminds me of Spector a lot. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.

Moon Knight entered in the room, covered in blood: his knuckles hurt; pain in his face and upper torso, where the man hit him too hard.  
Pain in his... heart maybe? He felt it when the kid died, his throat sliced.

**I wake up fine and dandy but then by the time I find it handy  
To rip my heart apart and start  
Planning my crash landing  
I go up, up, up, up, up to the ceiling  
Then I feel my soul start leaving  
Like an old man's hair receding**

« **I'm pleading** -oh, yea. Now he wanted him. Now he wanted Khonshu. Such a whining child - **please, oh please..** »

**On my knees repeatedly asking  
Why it's got to be like this  
Is this living free?**

He looked out of the window, darkness. Wherever he looked, it was always present. He chuckled, maybe it was in his own eyes.

**I don't wanna be the one be the one to have the sun's blood on my hands  
I'll tell the moon**

He took the crescents, stained of blood, out of his belt, throwing them on the floor, where they would have stayed until the after day.

**Take this weapon, forged in darkness  
Some see a pen, I see harpoon**

What was wrong with him? He must have done really bad things in a previous life to be like this, now.  
He was Moon Knight. Khonshu’s chosen one. A monster. An assassin. A puppet, a feral beast.

**I'll stay awake  
'Cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight  
Why am I not scared in the morning?  
I don't hear those voices calling  
I must have kicked them out  
I must have kicked them out  
I swear I heard demons yelling  
Those crazy words they were spelling  
They told me I was gone  
They told me I was gone  
But I tell 'em  
Why won't you let me go  
Do I threaten all your plans?**

Yea, he was Khonshu’s chosen one. Maybe the god was right. He was able in only one thing: killing. What was a man without his god? What was a knight without his armor?

**I'm insignificant  
Please tell 'em  
You have no plans for me  
I will set my soul on fire  
What have I become, I'll tell 'em all  
On the eve of a day that's forgotten and fake  
As the trees, they await, and clouds anticipate  
The start of a day when we put on our face**

He starts to undress, throw away the cloak, the white hood.  
The knight’s armor, with a crescent on it. Moon Knight’s suit. Khonshu’s symbol.

**A mask that portrays that we don't need grace  
On the eve of a day that is bigger than us  
But we open our eyes, cause we're told that we must  
And the trees wave their arms and the clouds try to plead**

He screams. Because of pain, anger, sadness. A mix of all of them. Only then he realized.  
He needed Khonshu. Yes, he was right. He was nothing, not without him.

**Desperately yelling “there's something we need!”**

«Khonshu! I’m sorry... I’m sorry I forsaken you! -his voice breaks- Please, please... I’m sorry...»

Maybe it was too late.

**I'm not free, I asked forgiveness three times  
Same amount that I denied, I three-time MVP'd this crime  
I'm afraid to tell you who I adore  
Won't tell you who I'm singing towards  
Metaphorically, I'm a whore, and that's denial number four  
I'll stay awake  
'Cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight oh oh oh  
Why am I not scared in the morning?  
I don't hear those voices calling  
I must have kicked them out  
I must have kicked them out**

Days before, he argued with Jean Paul. As if the man was able to make them stop.

« **I swear I heard demons yelling,** » he said, the Frenchman in front of him. Still, it wasn’t exact. Those weren’t demons. Those were him.

**Those crazy words they were spelling**

He shook his head, with a serious look on his face, watching his friend. His anchor, wasn’t it?

« **They told me I was gone, they told me I was gone!** »

**But I tell 'em**

Marc sighs loudly, in the empty room, alone, in front of the Egyptian statue. He’s almost crying, but he doesn’t want to. Like he has to demonstrate something to someone, now.

« **Oh, why won’t you let me go?** Why won’t you let me go?!»

**Do I threaten all your plans?**

He sobs.

« **I’m insignificant..** »

**Please tell 'em  
You have no plans for me  
I will set my soul on fire**

He cries out, screaming.

« **What have I become?** »

**I tell 'em  
You have no plans for me  
I will set my soul on fire**

The man’s on the floor, on his knees, the head in his hands.  
« **What have I become?** »

**I tell 'em  
I tell 'em  
I tell 'em  
I tell 'em  
Please tell ‘em  
You have no plans for me  
I will set my soul on fire  
What have I become?**

He looks at the statue, then at the sky out of the window, the mask in his hands and blood on his fingers. He remembers the young man that he had not been able to save. He glances at the Moon, tears in his eyes.

« **I'm sorry.** »


End file.
